


Arranged Marriage part 164

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Summary: Ini draft awal, yang sudah fix nya ada di privetter (tercantum di main thread AU) Thanks .
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	Arranged Marriage part 164

Malam ini seperti malam-malam biasanya, Jihoon datang ke apartemen dan langsung terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia sangat kelelahan, sudah sekitar 3 minggu pekerjaan di kantor sangat banyak, belum juga jihoon yang harus mengurus berbagai jenis kebutuhan untuk pernikahannya, hampir setiap hari jihoon selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkoordinasi dengan WO. 

Soonyoun pun bisa dibilang sedang dalam masa-masa sibuknya, senin sampai jumat dia selalu bekerja di kantor tanpa ada agenda kabur sebelum jam pulang. Ia menuruti apa yang ayahnya katakan untuk belajar mengenai perusahan. Mungkin benar , jihoon lebih sibuk dibandingkan soonyoung karena mengurus 2 hal yang besar sekaligus. Tapi menurut soonyoung bekerja di kantor saja merupakan sesuatu yang baru yang ia sedang lakukan, sehingga membutuhkan banyak energi untuk melewati hari-hari yang sangat berat menurut dia. 

Terhitung sudah 3 minggu soomyoung tidak pernah pergi ke club lagi, setiap sabtu dan minggu ia selalu pulang pukul 10 yang katanya selalu kumpul dengan teman-temannya, di hari biasa tentu saja soonyoung langsung puylang ke apartemen karena terlalu lelah jika harus bermain atau sekedar nongkrong, dia hanya ingin tidur.  
Seperti hari ini, ia baru saja ikut dengan ayahnya untuk rapat dengan perusahaan lee. Selama rapat soonyoung hanya diam memerhatikan jihoon dan ayahnya yang saling memberikan ide, kadang jihoon dan ayahnya saling mengomentari ide masing-masing. Pada saat itu soonyoung menyadari kalau jihoon memang sangat mahir dalam bidang pekerjannya ini, sangat tidak diragukan sebenarnya terlihat dari bagaimana ia bisa mempertahankan argumennya sampai akhir dan melawan argumen ayah soonyoung yang akhirnya milik jihoon lah yang digunakan. 

Selama di perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen mereka, yang pada saat itu menunjukan pukul 9 malam, sangat malam karena tadi mereka sempat makan malam dulu di luar. Sembari menyetir, soonyoung tidak ada hentinya memberikan kata-kata pujian untuk jihoon. “lo keren banget tadi pas rapat, ayah gua masa sampai cengo gitu dengerin presentasi lo. Gue bangga banget anjir mantap memang lee jihoon” katanya. Jihoon hanya tersenyum dia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yanga muncul dipipinya, jujur dia merasa senang karena soonyoung bisa melihat kemampuan dia yang sesungguhnya. 

Sesampainya di apartemen, jihoon langsung terdiam di sofa. Sangat melelahkan tentu saja, dia menyiapkan presentasi dan harus berdiri berjam-jam untuk menyampaikan hasil kerjanya kepada pihak perusahaan kwon.  
Soonyoung menutup pintu apartemen, ketika ia melihat jihoon yang sudah terkulai lemas di sofa, ia pun menghampiri calon suaminya itu.  
“cape banget ya?” tanyanya. Jihoon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. “lo cape banget sampe ga bisa ngomong gini hahaha” kata soonyoung. Tidak ada respon lagi dari jihoon dia hanya terdiam melihat ke arah soonyoung yang sekarang sedang membantu jihoon melepas kaos kakinya.  
Setelah selesai melepas kaos kaki jihoon, soonyoung melepas jas dan juga dasi jihoon. Sedangkan jihoon masih tetap memerhatikan soonyoung tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. 

Setelah ia selesai dengan jihoon, soonyoung mulai melepas kaos kaki miliknya sendiri. “lo mau mandi dulu apa langsung tidur?” tanya soonyoung.

“mau langsung tidur, tadi sudah sikat gigi kan setelah makan” jawab jihoon 

“yaudah” kata soomyoung yang langsung menggendong jihoon ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamar. 

Dia membaringkan jihoon secara perlahan, setelah itu soonyoung selimuti tubuh jihoon. 

“gue mandi dulu, lo tidur ya” 

Satu dari sekian banyaknya malam yang telah mereka lewati berdua, mungkin malam itu adalah malam satu-satunya yang mereka lewatkan tanpa adanya perbincangan sebelum tidur. Biasanya mereka selalu berbincang tentang pekerjaan mereka dikantor, apa yang terjadi, bagaimana perasaan satu sama lain selama seharian itu, meskipun kadang semuanya sudah tersampaikan lewat chat. Soonyoung dan jihoon juga sering membicarakan sesuatu yang random. Pada dasarnya mereka hanya mencoba untuk saling mengenal.  
Di malam yang lain, ketika pekerjaan mereka masih sama padatnya. Jihoon dan soonyoung yang sudah siap untuk tidur, mereka sudah nyaman dengan posisinya. Belakangan ini jihoon tidak pernah protes ketika soonyoung memeluknya dari belakang. Sepertinya jihoon sudah terbiasa dengan bentuk afeksi yang sonyoung berikan. Namun malam itu sedikit berbeda, tangan soonyoung berada dibelakang punggung jihoon memeluknya dengan erat, dan begitupun sebaliknya tangan jihoon ada di punggung soonyoung. Mereka saling berhadapan. 

“hari ini gak terlalu cape kan lo?” tanya soonyoung 

“tidak, kamu?”

“engga juga, gue kan kuat gak kaya lo tiap pulang laya leye di sofa, harus gue gendong dulu buat kekamar. Atau jangan-jangan lu modus ya biar gue gendong?” tanya soonyoung

“tidak lah, ngapain. Lagian aku gak pernah minta digendong” jawab jihoon 

Perbincangan yang singkat seperti ini memang sering sekali mereka lakukan, setelah bercanda mereka akhirnya pun tertidur. Menurut jihoon ini sudah cukup, progres hubungannya dengan soonyoung terlihat sangat baik. selain berpelukan jihoon bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan soonyoung yang suka tiba-tiba mencium keningnya ketika mengobrol seperti ini. 

Meskipun mereka sibuk setidaknya ada waktu untuk saling berbicara secara langsung, jihoon merasa soonyoung sadar kalau jihoon lelah dengan urusan kantor juga dengan pernikahannya, sehingga ia bersikap sangat lembut pada jihoon, dan jihoon sangat bersyukur untuk itu.


End file.
